fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:K0MBAT
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fanon Kombat Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Sysop I thought about the offer and decided to accept. Ignore those guys at the MK wiki, they're assholes. [[User:Zombiedeath|'Zombiedeath']][[User talk:Zombiedeath|'Stop. Zombie Time.']] 02:04, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'd like to join the wiki!(m.n.k 19:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC)) Kobe Fish 00:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Do Not Say Mean Things Like That! Hey, good job on copying the Mortal Kombat Fanon wiki exactly. You have no right to edit anything by anyone, you plagarist asshole. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Apology Hey man, I spoke to Zombie, and I apologize for my outburst. If you could, would you mind posting on my talkpage as CenterMK, so I can be certain this is the wiki I should be editing on now. Also, I'd like to talk about characters followed by (username). It's so you can tell if it's a different version of the character made by somebody else, and it just helps the wiki be easier to navigate. Thanks. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well, I'll edit here now. Also, about the username after the character thing (I don't know if you saw my message on User talk:IsmailFeroz), but it's to distinguish my versions of the characters from other users. I will remove my name from all of my guest characters and custom characters though. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I know. I edit on a lot of fanon of wikis, most of which have different editing etiquette. If people were only making character pages with their movelists etc, then we could use the UI Tabs system to display peoples different versions of the character i.e. pages like Scorpion/900bv, Scorpion/K0MBAT. However, my characters are in a different universe to the official canon, and their backstories are different. That's why I ended each page with (900bv), to show it's my universes version of the characters. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 21:34, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Excuse my persistance, but all I am saying is that it will be easier to distinguish peoples versions of characters if each persons version was seperate. I don't understand what you mean about maintaining the pages original name, as this isn't the Mortal Kombat Wiki, this is the fanon version, where people should be able to share their versions of the characters featured in the series. A quick example. If you made a page for say, Scorpion. You give him your own backstory and signiature moves/fatalities. If another user has to edit that very page, their ideas will get lost in the shuffle. If you are willing to go on chat, we could discuss this a bit easier. 900bvThe Spatz Machine 22:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Dude, your userpage is basically a clone of Plumber's on Fantendo :P -MarioGameChampion for fantendo